Disaster Couple
by RanAM567
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura lived a happy marriage life. Then suddenly have divorce. Well the two be back together? Or meet other people. Read and Find out :p
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto! Nor the characters ! Well you should know that! Anyway got this idea somewhere idk where...but anyway it is SakuraxSasuke but I like stories that is complicated. So please Review and follow:)**

**Chapter One-Happy Marriage = Divorce Marriage.**

Today is a great day to have a great marriage. The pink long hair girl was happy to be with the man she ever dream of. The night that he propose is the next day of their marriage.

They do feel like they were rushing to get married. However, they been knowing each other seen 12 years old and went out about for a year now. Might as well get married.

"Lets go Sakura" the young man with black spike in the back; chin-length hair took the young pink hair soft gentle hand and started running toward the church.

It was their moment. Their moment to be together. Their moment to be one. Their moment to help one another. Their moment to feel happiness and joyed.

As they continued running. Sakura saw the man who she was about to married behind his head. She felt his hand given gentle squeeze on hers. She couldn't believed her eyes. She sometime wondered if she was dreaming but seeing the light shine on the handsome man made her believed she is not. Her heart felt warm. She wanted to cry out with joy but she doesn't want to ruined her makeup.

As for Sasuke. He knows this was the girl he wanted to be with. He wanted to see her beautiful face every morning when he wakes up. To see her cook three meals everyday for him and only him. Also, wanted to build a family with her. This was the day when they both said "I Do"

Until...They had a fight that cause disaster.

-Night-

Sakura was late again. She was supposed to cook dinner for her lovely husband but lately he was not lovely like he use to be. Therefore, she kinda made herself late on purpose. She doesn't want to arrived home. Nothing excited waits for her. At her house everything seem quiet. Nothing to talk about just "How was your day" but her husband usually responded "Hn" She sometime wonder if that was a yes or no ? Other than that, she feels like she doesn't know her husband that well like she use to back at their younger years.

Sakura arrived home. She notice her house seem dark beside the front porch light. She ramble her keys to find the house key. As soon as she found it she opened the door slowly. She spotted no one in her living her room.

"Hm? That is odd." Usually Sasuke was home before her. Sakura wondered where he could have gone. Does it matter though? Sakura have the house to herself. She shut the door behind her and place the keys near by a small round table. She took off her shoes and walked toward the sofa. She felt exhausted from the hospital. She finally can have some rest without bothering about dinner.

Late at night (bar)

Sasuke kept drinking and drinking. He kept placing the class cup hard on the table like it felt the cup was about to break.

The bartender kept eying on the drunk young man. Hoped he won't break his cup. Sasuke doesn't care. If he breaks a cup he's willing to pay for broken cups.

The bartender rubbed his mustache and wonder if he should stop him from drinking before he gets worst but he notice that the drunk man seem a bit off. He seem angry but he show a sad expression on his face. Something in his thoughts must been bothering the young lad. Well so the bartender thought.

"Gag! This woman never pay enough attention to me" Sasuke grunted and waved the empty glass at the bartender. The bartender know what he wanted. He wanted more refilled. "Sir, do you a have number who I can call to pick you up" the bartender was a bit worry about the drunk man.

Sasuke move a bit oddly like a snake moving the body from side to side. That how drunk he was. He even hissed at the man who was servering his drink. Then "Bam!" His head smash on the table.

The bartender skim around the drunken man body. He walk around behind of where he was sitting. He sneak inside the drunk man pocket. He felt square shape hoping it was Sasuke phone. He took it and was happily that it was his phone.

The bartender unlocked Sasuke's phone. The first number he dialed was Sasuke wife. Then the bartender recall that Sasuke mentioned a woman and is probably his wife,so the bartender should not call her. Instead, he call a man named Naruto.

Naruto rush at the bar. "Where is he" The blond hair barge in the bar without minding people glaring at his appearance. People do not like a shout in the middle of the night especially when they are drunk. Though, Naruto does not care. All he cared is Sasuke who is lying dead on the table.

Naruto sigh, "Not again" he shaked Sasuke gentle. "Sasuke wake up" he kept calling his name over and over until he wakes up but nothing happen. So Naruto carried Sasuke on his back."Thanks old man for calling me! I'll take him home" Naruto waved at the bartender. Which gave the bartender a relief sigh.

-Uchiha Household-

Sakura heard a knock. She woke up and begin to stretch. She got up from the living. She took a quick glance at the time. "1am? Who would knock at my door at this time of night. Probably Sasuke." She yawned while reached the door knob.

She open the door and saw a blond spike hair carried her husband back to their household."Naruto? Sasuke!?" She shouted. She felt a bit embarrassment to see her husband dead on her best friend back.

"Sorry if I woke you up Sakura but Sasuke was drunk again" Sakura sigh. She step out and let Naruto in along with drunk Sasuke.

Naruto place Sasuke on the sofa. Sakura grab blanket from her closet. "What is going on with us" she thought. Naruto stare into space. Sakura came back and gentle place the blanket on Sasuke.

"He sure been causing trouble lately" said Naruto with a worried look. Sakura didn't bother to listen but she was stared Sasuke peaceful sleep. "IMA go" Naruto left Sakura alone with Sasuke. Naruto knows he should not be in their business. Both Sasuke and Sakura told him everything about each other. Is not just positive talk but more like they were talking negative words toward each other. Naruto was a bit worried but it shouldn't concern him. He has a lovely wife waiting for him.

Sakura sigh one more time. She sat near Sasuke sleeping body. She felt that was the best thing to do. She felt tomorrow would be a disaster day.

Next day

Sakura woke up. She recognized that she was not in her living room. "Did I just sleep walk to my room?" She wonder. Then she heard the shower. "Sasuke is awake?" She got up. She was still wore the same cloths from yesterday. Pink shirt and green tight pants. She took out some red T-shirt and black skirt. For she can be ready for work.

Sasuke got out off the shower. He dry his nude body and put on his ninja gear. He got out of the bathroom. His onxy eyes caught his wife standing in front of him.

"Sasuke" Sakura blink while saying his name. "Hn" he responded. Sakura twitch at his responsed.

"Hn!Hn!Hn" Sakura finally release her steam. She was annoyed by his response. All she want from Sasuke is to expressed himself towards her. Heck he didn't say those three simple words. When she said it, it was just a simple "Hn"

"What is your problem now" Sasuke command.

"Problem!? You want to know my problem!? Well here is my problem" Sakura could not control her anger. She dash toward the kitchen. Sasuke followed. She grabbed Sasuke favorite basket filled with tomatoes.

"Hey! What are you doing with those" Sasuke prepare his arms up toward his face.

"Here is yesterday dinner" she throw the tomato at Sasuke. Sasuke block every one of them with this arm but he felt his skin a bit slimy. Sakura stop and Sasuke left his guard down. Sakura threw the last one at his handsome face. Sasuke felt rage.

"I see what you doing" Sasuke whip away the tomato stain off his face. He then took out Sakura's favorite tea cups from the cabin.

Sakura light green eyes widen, "Don't you dare" She furious pointed at him. Signal if he breaks it he is going to regret.

"Watch me" he smirked. He let go of the tea cup. The tea cup fell on the ground and broke into piece. Sakura gasp. Sasuke continue dropping the tea cup until there is no more. Sakura anger grew.

"You are going to regret this" Sakura dash angrily towards the living room. She grab a scissors. She stop in front of bookshelf that is filled with different scrolls. Sasuke followed. His heart. Drop to see Sakura near his collections. "Oh shit" he said.

Sakura took one scroll from the shelf. She showed the scroll to Sasuke and cut it in half right in front of him. Sasuke cursed. She continue to cut each scroll and Sasuke stop her midway with hhis bare hands.

"What the fuck is your deal!" He shouted with furious tone. Sakura smile, "My deal? Is you Sasuke" she shook off his hand and slap him. Sasuke felt his cheeks burning. He spit out and head toward the room.

They both begin to destroy every single thing about them. Each item they break they felt their heart sinking. They cannot stand each other. Sakura felt her tears running. Sasuke felt his anger taking over but is not toward Sakura. He was more angry at himself.

They both stop breaking the items around the house. They have nothing left to break. The whole house was filled with broken classes. Ripped up books and scrolled . Soft pillow cotten was all over each rooms. Soap, makeup, and perfumes were scattered around the bathroom. The curtains were upside down or side ways. Finally their wedding picture fell on the ground broken in half.

It was a mess. Is not the house that is messy. Is their relationship. They were not connecting like they use to be. They weren't helping one another. They don't have the time for each other. Lack conversation with each other. Last, lack of love with each other. Their whole world of living together and be one was over.

"So...this is the end" Sasuke utter the word end.

Sakura couldn't look at Sasuke. Her eyes was on the broken wedding picture. "I guess so..." She didn't want to admit it. Deep down she knows her heart belong to Sasuke. Though. She felt nothing between their relationship so she had to agree. It was over between them.

They both agreed to have divorce.

3 years later

The short pink hair girl got up from her bed. She walk straight to her bathroom. She look at herself in the mirror. She admire her new hair cut. She is the new Sakura. Ever seen she got divorce. She wanted to change herself. Including her style.

Sakura pick out a red long dress from her closest. She preparing herself for her best friend wedding. Of course she is the bridesmaids. Sakura feels happy for her best friend. She is marrying to a man who will devote his life for her. Sakura wish to be her best friends sometime. A little envy towards her but it will be fine.

Sakura begin to leave out of her apartment. She close the door and lock it. "Sakura?" She turn around by hearing her name. It was pale young looking man standing with smile across his face. He kinda resembles her ex husband.

"Sai..." She was a bit surprise to see his appearance but she gave him warm smile.

"You look beautiful today..." Sai cleared his throat. Sakura look up and down of what he was wearing. He was wearing nice clean black tuxs with red tie. "Hehe we are matching" she laugh at the thought.

Sai seem confused at Sakura laugh "What so funny?"

Sakura stop laughing and cleared her throat. "Nothing, so um" Sakura thinking what subject to talk about "um...so did Into invite you to the wedding and why did you stop by at my place?

Sai stood there, "oh...no Shikamaru invited me and I kinda guess you were going to the wedding so I just drop by to pick you up without your permission" he smiled.

Sakura giggled at the last part "He he okay shall we" she held her arm and said took it by linking his arm to hers. "Yes" he said with a nice smiled.

Sasuke apartment

Sasuke woke up from loud banging on his door. "Teme!" Sasuke sleepy self recognized that voice."What do you want you dope" He unlock the door. Naruto barged in.

"You are not even ready for Shikamaru wedding !" Said the blond spiky hair.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He still feel sleepy since he only had 3hr of sleep. His eyes started to see cleared. Right in front of him is his best friend wearing black tuxs and a orange tie.

"Ah...right I forgot" Sasuke lay down at his sofa with his right arm covering his forehead and follow by sitting on Sasuke's chair beside his sofa.

"Come on Sasuke, you need to get ready! " Naruto kept shaking the sleepy man left shoulder.

"I'm not even his best man, I'll go to the gathering not the church" Sasuke turn his back on Naruto.

Naruto knows why Sasuke doesn't want to go the blessing church. He knows it will only cause bad memories seen Shikamaru and Ino is about to married at the same church where Sasuke and Sakura said "I do"

"Fine...but you better come" Naruto got up and left. Sasuke still have his eyes closed. "Just a few more hours to sleep" he said while he drifted into his dreams.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys thanks for following this story and review it. So the idea was suppose to fit in this story but it was to long so Chapter 3 will have the second part. :) Thanks for waiting. Oh I won't update until I get my laptop which is somewhere this month so please wait. :P I do not own Naruto btw.**

**Chapter 2- The Meet Part 1**

Sakura POV

Sai and I arrived at the church. Just by looking at the big church remind me of my wedding. I was surprised when Ino choose the same church like mine. She asked if I was okay with it. I am fine. My wedding was the past. It doesn't matter to me. Well so I thought.

"Sakura are you okay" Sai notice me staring at the church. I shook my thoughts away and gave Sai a fake smiled. I hope he doesn't realize how I feel.

After the blessing

I rush and hug my best friend Ino "Congratulation! " I squeal and tears of joy rush down my cheeks. Ino hug back. I felt tears on my shoulder "Thank you Sakura!" She sobbed "I'm glad you made it" I let go of her place my hands on her soft shoulder,"Ino-pig don't cry you will ruin your make up like that."

"I'm not crying big forehead" she whip away her tears and hug me one more time, "You're still coming to the party right?" she ask.

"Of course"

I felt a tap. I turn to see Ino's lovely husband. I had never seen Shikamaru all dress up. He was wearing black suit with dark greenish tie. He had some nice shine shoes. His hair was push back and was made as a small ponytail. His face was shaved and look very young with his soft face. He is handsome but Ino outshine him. Well duh! She is the bride. I loved how she tie her smooth blond hair with a bun and her bangs on the side. Her white dress was long. Cut, where the dress show her soft shoulder. She look very beautiful. Well I knew she would married Shikamaru. They been dating 4 years. Between those year they moved in together.

"Sorry Sakura but I am burrowing Ino for awhile" he smirk. I nodded. They both links arm and walk toward the people for greeting them. I smile behind them. The sun was shiny on those two beautiful couples. I could see their warm smile and laugh on their face. However...my heart felt like it was sinking. I guess it is aching because most of my friends are married and they are living happy with each other. I thought I had that...

"Sakura" I turn around and see Sai. He smile towards me . "Let's go to the ceremony" I nodded.

I wonder if I'll get marry again. But right now that is not in my thoughts. My thoughts are lock on Sai.I do wonder why he always been by my side seen my divorce.

Normal POV

The spike blond hair kept tapping his foot. He kept glancing at his watch. It was 5pm. He stood out there outside of the ceremony doors. He made it to the ball. Ino and Shikamaru made it before the guests. Most of the guest followed the couple. Naruto kept searching for someone. Few guest pass by him but he knows the person who he was looking for was not among them.

Naruto sigh. "I need to go back. I bet my wife is waiting for me at the table...damn it ! Sasuke-teme better show up" Naruto pace around in circle.

"Naruto?" His head pop up. He knows that familiar voice. He dares to turn but he scared to see if he was right. If she was here then he knows his best friend might have trouble. So what to do. "Naruto" another voice but it was man voice. He slowly turn around and see Sai and Sakura walking towards Naruto together.

Naruto widen his blue eyes. Is no surprise to see Sakura but he hasn't seen Sai for years."Sai...Sakura-chan"

"Naruto" Sai said with a surprise look. Sakura look at both them with a confuse face.

"You guys know each other?" Sakura ask.

"Yeah! Every time I have a mission he was my partner " Naruto explain with his idiotic big smile across his face while placing his arms behind his neck to find comfortable stand."What about you guys" he pointed at Sakura and Sai.

"Oh...I just knew him because he always stop by at Tsunadre office and we started working together at the hospital "

"Ha ! Small world! " Naruto laugh along with Sakura.

"So who are you waiting for naruto?" Sai ask.

"Eh? Um..." Naruto averted his eyes. Sakura wanted to take a guess but deep down her inner self is stopping her.

"Is it Hinata?" that was the first guess that Sakura could come up with but is the last guess too.

"Hinata is waiting for me along with my son" Naruto blushed alittle. Then again that throw Sakura and Sai mind away.

"EH!" they shout in unison.

"Naruto! Why did you not tell me about this!? What his name?! How old is your son!? When did this happen! How!? Don't answer that but when is your son birthday" the pink hair kept shouting with different question. It was a big news to her. She haven't seen Naruto for 3 years. Maybe because she was always busy with work and hospital. Also she traveled. Sai in the other was surprise but did not show. He just gave smile and congratulated Naruto.

"Sorry, I did try contacting you guys but I lost your numbers" Naruto smiled crackly while scratching behind his blond hair. Sakura and Sai sweat drop. They didn't thought about it that way then again they both know how Naruto is. "My son name is Minato, he is 3 years old and Idk how it happen it just happen. My son have my eyes but he has Hinata hair color. He is very adorable " Naruto gave a small chuckle. Both Sai and Sakura pat Naruto back "Good job" they said in unison.

Naruto face turn pitch red. He felt a red flash across his face. His face is like cherry with a bit of embarrassment. He know what they meant about good job.

"You also did not answer Sai question. Who are you waiting for?" Sakura ask Naruto with Sai question.

Naruto again shifted his eyes and not answer. He try to avoid Sai question but Sakura had to bring it up. Sai kinda figure so he said "Never mind that we will see you later inside the ball we do not want to miss a big day so we catch up to you later" he grab Sakura hand " Eh we are leaving already I wanted to stay to catch up with Naruto life!" Sakura pouted ye Sai still dragging her inside which left them out of view for Naruto.

Naruto took a giant big breath. He was kinda glad that Sai was with Sakuea. Though he wonder why? He saw how Sai took Sakura hand. Does he like Sakura? That been bugging him but no matter. The fact that Sakura is here at the ceremony it will be a big trouble for Sasuke .Naruto thought Sakura wouldn't make it to her best friend wedding seen she didn't make it to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Actually, Sakura did not even make it to most of their group of friends wedding.

"Naruto" Naruto escape from his thought and turn to see Sasuke wearing a gray tuxedo with a navy blue tie. Sasuke hair was push back instead of having his hair spike in the back. He dress well. He walk towards Naruto with his right hand inside his silk pocket.

"So you finally show " Naruto smirk nervously.

"Yeah...well I was bored at home so let's get in. Oh Wherever is Hinata and Minato?" Sasuke look around inside the ball with group of guests.

"Um somewhere waiting... " then idea pop in Naruto head" You know We both don't have gifts for Shikamaru and Ino we should go to the store real quick and get them a small gift"

Sasuke blink "What? We don't have time for that plus your family is waiting so let's get in" Sasuke was about to take a step but Naruto jump in and grab his arms,"They already know so let's go!" He drag Sasuke out of the building. Sasuke kept bugging Naruto by shoving his arm away from his "Let me go Naruto!"

They both left.

Sakura and Sai sat next to the couple. Ino insisted Sakura to sit next to her on round table. Sai sat next to Shikamaru. They seem to be talking about their next mission.

Ino elbow Sakura, " So are you and Sai are a thing" she whisper.

Sakura cough out her drink. "Sakura are you okay!" Sai look over at Sakura side along with Shikamaru. Sakura continue coughing but she single her hand that she is okay, "Im fine...something was stuck on my throat" Sakura stop coughing and gave Sai a odd smile.

Sai doesn't believe her but he doesn't want to say anything either so he nodded and went back to his conversation with Shikamaru.

Sakura push Ino with her elbow, "You should be lucky he did not hear that."

"So...are you ?"

Sakura glance at Sai laughing face. She never thought about Sai. in a romance way. He is sweet and nice. He always help Sakura. He always been by her side. However, he kinda look like her ex husband. I guess that is what stopping her.

"No we are not he is just a friend" Sakura finally answer

Ino did not like her answer, " So you still thinking about HIM" Ino is referring to Sasuke.

Sakura pause but shook it off before Ino realize her thoughts "What no! Im over him ...let change the subject"

"Fine...How long are you staying ?"

"Not long in fact I have to work soon. Is my last day working at the hospital " Ino was a bit surprise. She knows that Sakura wouldn't quit her own job. Sakura love helping people. So why is she quitting?

"How-" Ino was interrupted by appearance next to Sakura. A young beautiful woman with long dark/purplish straight hair carrying a small baby. The woman eyes has the white byakugan. Her dress is a long sparkle purple dress. Her chest was a bit showing but covered from her son. Her son is wearing cute baby tuxedo with a purple tie. His blue soft eyes was staring at his mom.

"Mom..." He said.

"Hello Sakura and Ino" the woman spoke shly. Sakura recognize that shyness.

"Hinata..."

"May ...I Sit" Hinata was so nervous but is who she is sometime. Although, she normally doesn't shutter her words. Ino wonder why she is nervous. They are all friends.

Though there was a reason why Hinata is acting strange

**Flashback**

Hinata kept looking around the crowed. She knows that her husband is waiting on his best friend but why so late? Then her white eyes caught a familiar pink hair coming in the ball with unknown man next to her. "Sakura-chan?"

A tug was pull on her dress. She turn see her son water eyes sitting on the baby sit. "What's wrong baby" she kneel down by his height of the seat. The baby point out the food. "Your hungry okay let's get you some soft food " Hinata ask a man with long brown hair and his wife with two buns if they can watch Minato.

"Yeah we will" said Neji.

"Thanks" Hinata walk toward the food tables. Her son does love ramen like his father but she will feed him something else like a little sandwich with grapes and a cup of juice.

She walk back toward the round table where she left her son with trusted couples."Thanks for watch him Neji-nee and Tenten-san"

"No problem" Tenten giggled. They both got up to get their food. Hinata cut the sandwich into piece and fed her son. She even fed him small grapes. She suddenly hear a vibration. She place down her son plate of food. She grab her small white rectangle shape purse that has the leaf design clip. She took out her phone from the purse. She open it. It was from her husband.

"Sorry Hinata I am gonna be busy, Sasuke is here and I don't want him to see Sakura. I know how Sakura is, she probably going to leave soon so please texts me when she is leaving " Hinata sigh. "So it was Sakura" she also agreed that Sasuke should not see Sakura. They probably will ruin the wedding. Plus they haven't seen each other

Hinata scan the area. She spotted Sakura sitting next to Ino . "okay Minato, you going to meet someone" she lift her son out of the baby sit. The baby gave his mother a confuse face. "Soweouw (someone?)" He said.

**End**

That is the reason why Hinata is acting a bit odd. She need to be close to Sakura to see if she is leaving soon. She hope that Sakura and Sasuke not meet.

"Hinata?" Sakura stood up and her eyes shifted toward Hinata's son."So is true! You and Naruto have a son!" She said with a huge smile that is fill with excitement.

"Yes...this is Minato...Minato say hello " Minato hid his face on Hinata big breast quickly. He was shy to say hello. "Heehee he does that often" Hinata explain.

"Is fine" Sakura pat the empty chair."Come sit Hinata, it has been awhile" Hinata nervously nodded and sit at the empty chair right next to Sakura with her carried son.

"Hinata so how you been with you and Naruto?" Sakura smirk. Hinata blush heavily.

"Oh...you know..." Hinata shutter. Sakura gave a soft smiled. "She still the same" she remember back in their youth times. Hinata always have a big crush on Naruto. Sakura heard about Naruto saved Hinata from the bullies when they were 8 or 7. That was the moment when Hinata started liking Naruto. It took awhile for Naruto to get over Sakura and notice his feelings for Hinata. Sakura was happy that Hinata didn't give up. Like when Sakura...didn't give up on ...him.

Sakura look down a bit. Hinata stop and look at Sakura. Minata reach out his hands toward Sakura.

"Oh, you want to sit on Sakura lap Minato? " Hinata notice her son reaching out for the pink hair. The boy nodded."Do you mind Sakura?"

Sakura escape her thoughts. She blinked toward the soft blue eyes."Sure just for little I do have to leave soon" Sakura argree.

Hinata place her son at Sakura. The boy smile and feel comfortable. "Aww he likes you" awe Ino.

The girls continue with their chat. From up close, Sai took a relief sigh.

"You okay Sai?" Shikamaru pointed

"Ah-yes" He smiled.

Sai is fill with joy. He is happy to see the woman liked with a laugh on her face. He was a bit worry if she still thinking about her ex-husband. He hoped to get his chance with her.

-Chapter end-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Guys for the late update. I have other stories and I guess I am updating one by one buuuuttttt I also have school. So it is hard to keep writing fanfiction on my schedule. I'll try to update soon. Also I am siiickkk D: so yeah... Oh I do not own Naruto or the characters. You should know who owns Naruto. **

**Chapter 3- The Meet Part 2**

Sasuke kept tapping his foot. His arms were folded. His fingers follow the rhythm of the foot tapping. He kept waiting for his goofy best friend to choose the love birds gift.

"Grr..Oi! Naruto! Hurry up! And seen when you want to choose gift? " Sasuke growled.

Naruto look away from the items on the shelf and his eyes are nervously lock on Sasuke.

The both gentlemen are at nearby store. Is blocks away from the wedding.

Naruto didn't want to buy anything. He was just stalling for Sasuke won't contact with his ex-wife. Naruto took a quick glance on his phone. Sasuke notice.

"Hold on Sasuke, and I'm a gift lover. It would be nice for Shikamaru and Ino" Naruto sweat drop.

Sasuke in the other hand did not buy his lies. He knows something is up with Naruto. But why would he hide something from Sasuke?

Sasuke began to smirk "Oh yeah? Where is my late wedding gift? I do recall you never did gave me my gift at my wedding"

Naruto jump a little "What! ..." Then some thought can across his mind. "Heh"

Sasuke gave confuse look "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Naruto waved "Is just..." He continued with a grin across his face and lean closer to Sasuke ear. "You mentioned about your wedding that was supposed to be 'forgotten'"

Sasuke face turn red like his favorite tomatoes. He cover his mouth "Shit" he cursed and walk out of the store.

"Hey wait don't go!" Naruto follow.

**Back at the wedding.**

Sai signal his head toward the exit. Sakura notice. She look at the time. "Is getting late" she place the small baby back to the mother arms.

"Well guys" she rise from her seat, "it was nice seeing y'all and this time I'll you guys more often. Hinata tell Naruto to take care and you too. Ino I'm happy for you" she gave nice embrace to her two wonderful friends

"I'll see you later Shikamaru" Sai gave strong hand shake with Shikamaru.

"Like wise" Shikamaru replayed.

Hinata grab her phone to texts Naruto the news but she saw a new texts. She click on the texts. It was from her husband.

Sai and Sakura said their good byes and started walking towards the exit.

"Sasuke is heading back!" Hinata eyes widen. Ino took a peek on Hinata phone. She read what it said and begin to gasp."Sasuke is coming!" She held on Shikamaru shirt. Shikamaru wasn't surprise but he said "What a drag"

As Sai and Sakura almost walk toward the exit. Sakura look back while she is walking. "I would've stay longer" she thought. Then suddenly Sai shout "Sakura watch out!" Sakura bump into a man. The man quickly got hold of Sakura with his bare arms.

"Eh?" Sakura heart jump. The man did not let go of her. He felt frozen. Like he cannot move. Sakura is nervous to look up but the scent. This nice scent of body Cologne seem very similar to her.

Sai was furious though he did not show. Before he break them off Naruto stop him for a while.

Sakura slowly lookup. The man eyes slowly move down. Then both their heart started to connect like a sound of the beating drums.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

Sai had enough. He pushed Naruto away. He then pull Sakura into his arms. "Sorry we must go" He said with a bit of anger tone. Sai didn't expect to see Sasuke. He doesn't hate him. Is just the fact that Sasuke is Sakura;s ex husband. He knows he should interfere in their "moment". So he took Sakura hand and walk out of view.

Sasuke still standing not knowing Sakura is on his arms. His cold heart unfrozen by the warmth of his heart beating. He haven't been feeling like that before ...well beside his wedding. After the divorce, Sasuke been acting his cold self. He care less about people now.

"Sasuke" Naruto snapped his fingers at his statue best friend. "Sasuke?" Naruto call out while shifting his snap to waving his hand.

Sasuke escape from his daydream. He slowly blink and look at Naruto with no emotion on his eyes. Sasuke then walk past Naruto. "Hey don't ignore me!" Naruto shout.

'Hmph" Sasuke waved and walk inside the wedding.

Is not that Sasuke is avoiding Naruto. Is just he does not want to deal with his questions and concerns. Though...Sasuke is beginning to feel a bit mad. The memory of Sakura pop into his mind. He remembered the soft gentle smile across her face. Her beautiful light green eyes. Her long light bloom pink hair. Last, her voice saying his name "Sasuke-kun"

"SASUKE!" Another voice interrupted his daydream. It was Naruto annoying shout behind Sasuke.

"What Naruto!"

"You finally answered... Look I am-" I stop him from speaking.

"Don't want to hear it.." Sasuke turn back and see Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Baby Minato on Hinata arms."Dah" Sasuke took a step back because they were getting themselves into his space like they are charging up on his face.

"How did it go?"

"Did you saw Sakura?"

"How you feel?

"Are you okay"

They kept attacking with questions. Sasuke felt a headache for hearing different questions that he doesn't want to answered at the moment.

"Guys please, back off I need my damn space" from a moment there he felt an angry. Why does he feel angry ?

"Sorry" they said in unison.

" Lay off Sasuke, is no big deal right?" Naruto chuckle while patting Sasuke back. "I mean, you guys are divorce. I'm pretty sure you don't have feelings for Sakura" Naruto showed a slighted grin across his face and gave him mischievous look.

As soon as Naruto said that. Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata with her baby suddenly gave intense stares to see if Sasuke would reply.

Sasuke sweat drop.

He began to sigh, "I am leaving,congratulations of your marriage Shikamaru" He patted Shikamaru gently. He started walking toward the exit.

"I know you still like your ex-wife Sasuke!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke did not catch what he shouted. He did that on purpose though. Naruto knows Sasuke than others. He is his best friend.

**-Sakura POV-**

Why...why...of all days why now ...I can't even look at Sai... is not that I'm guilty...or why should I feel guilty... Sasuke was not supposed to be here.. Or maybe is me? I hardly go to any of my friends events.

"Ugh" I growled.

Sai kinda figure what I'm thinking. "Just forget about him you shouldn't even care he existed"in away I could hear irritation between his tone.

"Your right...he is asshole for divorcing me" I said while Sai and I are still look for the car.

"Asshole for what?" My eye widen. My heart just drop like is if is not there. That voice behind us...

"Sasuke..." Sai.

What he doing here at the parking lot? I thought he was going to stay with Naruto and his family. I feel like I am standing like an idiot. My eyes locked on his dark cold sharp eyes. He seem mad. I guess he heard me. Wait I shouldn't care! He was the man who divorce me! Why should I be frightened by him!? _  
><em>

"Asshole for divorcing me!" I reply. Sai widen his eye. He was a bit surprise to hear me stood up. Well I am strong woman in heart but I know I am not weak.

"Tch" Sasuke place his hand inside of his silk pants. He walk towards Me and Sai. He did not move his eyes away from mine. I felt this dark aurora around him like if he didn't wanted to see me. Well I didn't wanted to see too. I can feel my heart sinking down by each step he take toward us.

He stop inches away in front of me. He then push Sai roughly from us. Sai hit his back hard on the front car. Sasuke then grab my head suddenly. Our faces are so close. My heart just stop for a moment and began to increase the beat. What is he doing?

"Sakura" He slowly said with a sharp tone. He quickly gave me forceful kiss. My eyes are twisting. I can feel my body shaken by his lustful kiss. Is not gentle more like he just force me to kiss him. I try to push him away but his arms are around my waist. He continue kissing me by letting his tongue inside of my mouth and I let him in! Why !? For some odd reason my body won't response to me! Our tongue are playing around. I can feel my body so hot. My heart can't handle this. Why is he doing this?

He finally let go, "Try thinking about that" He smirked. He patted my head and took off. My shaken body fell down on my knees. I place my hand behind my head. I feel a bit dizzy and confuse. My mind is twisting words. I can't think straight. I even forgot about Sai who is standing up while holding his back straight. He didn't look at me instead he is looking at the man who kiss me forcefully from behind. Though it doesn't look like he is mad but I know Sai have this death glare.

Great...What does he me "Try thinking about that !?"

**To be continue **

**I know is short but it was cut in half from the last chapter so yeah...I'll see you later I'll try updating **


End file.
